In a patent document 1 listed below, a socket includes a base member, a cover member, a plurality of contact, an adapter that can move in a direction to be close to or separated from the base portion and provide a mounting surface for BGA, a latch member that is rotatably attached to the base member, and a positioning mechanism that can move in response to the travel of the cover member. A positioning portion of the positioning mechanism can move diagonally over the mounting surface of the adaptor. The positioning mechanism detaches a solder ball from an end of the contact while holding the BGA package so that the BGA package is prevented from jumping up and down on the mounting surface.
In a patent document 2 listed below, a socket includes a base member, a cover member that is reciprocatably attached in a direction to be close to or separated from the base member, a plurality of contacts that is fixed to the base member and mounted on a mounting surface of the base member, and a latch member that is rotatably supported by the base member. A swinging member that is swingable is provided at a tip end of the latch mechanism to press a thin semiconductor. In a patent document 3 listed below, a socket further includes a latch plate at a tip end of a latch mechanism to prevent the tip end of the latch member from contacting directly with the surface of a package.